Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical
Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical is the summer movie for Power Rangers Dino Charge. This film is the first musical Power Rangers has ever done. Continuity and Placement The movie takes place between episode 20 and episode 21, before the Dino Charge Rangers obtain Purple PlesioZord (also with Violet Dino Charge Ranger not appearing in this film). The presence of Gray CephalaZord places it after episode 18, when the Dino Charge Rangers gained Wu Jee's Zord, and before the events of episode 23 when the Dino Charge Rangers defeated Emoneytion Master. At the latest, it takes place before episode 29, which featured references and flashbacks to the events of the movie. Synopsis The Dino Charge Rangers saves Daisy, from a horde of Paracent who invaded her concert venue. It turns out that Reese once met Daisy in France. Before they can catch up, the ancient knight Dark Dino Charge Ranger, aka Doom, appears and kidnaps her. Doom’s goal is to use the secret legendary battery #00, to take control of the mysterious Navy SpinoZord. The Dino Charge Rangers go after Doom to rescue Daisy and prevent him from gaining control over the legendary Dino Charge Zord. Plot The Dino Charge Rangers attend the show by pop star Daisy, a girl from Reese's past. But when a group of Paracent led by two girls raids the area, the Dino Charge Rangers hold off the Dino Girls while Red Dino Charge Ranger gets Daisy to safety. However, as the latter lost her pendant, Reese and Daisy encounter a former Emoneytion Army member named Doom who gained the power to become Dark Dino Charge Ranger who confirms the girl to be the one he is looking for. Even with the Dino Charge Rangers gathered, Dark Dino Charge Ranger overpowers them all before taking Daisy. The Dino Charge Rangers learn from Avian that Doom seeks to revive the first Zord Navy SpinoZord before they are alerted to Navy SpinoZord's reawakening with their Zords unable to help. Though Cyan AnkyloZord and Gray CephalaZord attempt to help, they end up being forcfully merged with Navy SpinoZord to create Spino Discharge Megazord which proceeds to ready the Great Eradication Blast. As the others make their way to him, Patrick McDowell halts Dark Dino Charge Ranger's preparations with Gold PteraZord. When asked why they would, the Dino Charge Rangers start to fight before they transform and proceed to fight Doom's forces. After a motorcycle duel, a wounded Dark Dino Charge Ranger retreats back into Navy SpinoZord as Dino Rumble Megazord is formed and manages to make a dent. However, after he infiltrates Spino Discharge Megazord, Reese is beaten to a bloody pulp by Doom after he discards his Dark Dino Charge Ranger helmet. However, seeing the pendant Reese brought with him, Daisy sings 'Dino Soul' which restores Spino Discharge Megazord's mind as it acts to stop the Eradication Blast. With the W Saurus Battery, Red Dino Charge Ranger uses two Red TyrannoZord Fangs to knock Doom out of Spino Discharge Megazord with the villain falling his death. Saved by Dino Rumble Megazord, the others convince him not to give up as they join Daisy's singing to purify Spino Discharge Megazord as they destroy the Eradication Blast. Entrusted with the Navy SpinoZord Saurus Battery, Daisy returns singing while the Dino Charge Rangers get a backstage while Navy Spinozord returns to its resting place. Characters Dino Charge Rangers Allies *Avian *Daisy Villains *Dino Girls **Decol **Gambes Emoneytion Army **Dollaraos **Joyra **Luckeuro **Wrand **Sorrowllon *Paracent *Cambridime Saurus Batteries *Red Dino Charge Ranger - Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Battle Mode), Kentro Lance, Red TyrannoZord (Zord Mode), Dino Charge Cycle, Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Dino Charge Finish), W *Black Dino Charge Ranger - Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Battle Mode), Black ParasZord (Zord Mode), Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Dino Charge Finish), Futaba Clone, Allo Fire *Blue Dino Charge Ranger - Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Battle Mode), Blue StegoZord (Zord Mode) *Green Dino Charge Ranger - Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Battle Mode), Green RaptorZord (Zord Mode) *Pink Dino Charge Ranger - Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Battle Mode), Pink TriceraZord (Zord Mode) *Gold Dino Charge Ranger - Gold PteraZord (Zord Mode), Gold PteraZord + Blue StegoZord + Green RaptorZord (Thunderstorm Triple Payback) *Dark Dino Charge Ranger - Dark Dino Charge Ranger (Demon Movement Emoneytion Finish), Navy SpinoZord (Zord Mode) See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Movies Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Adaptations Category:Dinosaurs Category:Weaponry Category:Samba Category:Music Category:Dance